My Adventures in The Organization XIII
by Bookworm1355
Summary: The title is self explanatory. It's about my adventures in the Organization. Oc Me /Zexion and OC Me /Axel. It contains romance, adventure, and humor. Please read it, it'll be worth it. Trust me. Rated T for some language, romance, and violence.
1. Let's Get It Started in Here!

**Hi, I'm Bookworm. This is my first fanfic, so no harsh flames please. However, I don't mind constructive criticism, grammar and spelling errors, and such. Please Read and Review. **

Hi, I'm Celina, but you can all me Bookworm, it's my nickname. Everyone I meet says that if they had to describe me with one word it'd be bookworm. I am number XV or fifteen and I have a brother. His name is Benjamin, but you can call him Techno Master or Ben. He's number XVI or sixteen. We're humans, but we became Nobodies with hearts, something that has never happened before, I mean after all Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts. Then does that even make us Heartless or even Nobodies? Anyway today my brother, Samantha, my brother's girlfriend, number XVII or seventeen, Roxas, and Xion are all on missions leaving the rest of us with nothing to do, except read, which is something that I **love** doing. I am after all a super, mega, huge, super bookworm. Zexion also loves to read, he's a bookworm too, just like me! We're also best friends, and I know what you're thinking, who in the world would want be best friends with Zexion, he's too quiet, a bookworm, and serious. Well, once you get to know him, Zexion has a great sense of humor and he's a bookworm and bookworms stick together and he's kind of handsome…. He's also very loyal and even though he's number VI, or six, he's actually stronger than that so he can be a bit protective sometimes. I'm also best friends with Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Samantha, my brother Benjamin, Xelagh, and Toxinaon.

Well, since everyone, except for Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, Marluxia, and I, are gone on missions, Zexion and I decided to spend the day reading. We had been reading for about two hours when Axel barged in and yelled, "There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you two!" 

Zexion and I both looked up for our books and gave him a look that said are- you- kidding-you've-knowen-us-long-enough-to-know-that-we-love-books-and-that-you-should've-checked-in-the-library-or-in-our-rooms-first. 

"Ok, I'm joking, but are you guys seriously going to spend _**all **_day reading." 

Zexion and I looked at him and said, "Yes." 

Axel sighed, and then he looked at us with a serious expression, and said, "Come on you guys. You can read anytime you want, but you can't do something crazy whenever you want." 

I looked at him, "That doesn't seem to stop you most of the time." 

Axel grinned, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment, and a yes, to let's do something crazy." 

"Hang on, Bookworm and I never said-"Zexion was cut short by Axel grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. 

"Wait noooo! At least let us get to a stopping point!" I yelled, as Axel wrestled the book out of my hands and placed the bookmark on the page that I was on. "You monster! How could you?" I yelled at I banged my fist against his back. "Help me, Zexion!" I yelped. 

Zexion just carefully placed a bookmark on the page he was on, placed his book next to mine, stood up, and said while shaking his head, "Fine, We're should we go?" 

"What, why are your siding with him? Ughhhh, fine just put me down, and we can go." I said defeated but cheery. "What are we doing anyway?" I inquired. 

"Well, let's see how about we crash a party?" Axel said thoughtfully. 

"That sounds great. Who should be our first victim?" Zexion said casually. 

"It should be someone we don't know. I know, let's go to a random world and crash the first party we see!" Axel said with a snap of his fingers. 

"Great, I'll pick out a random world!" Zexion said

"Let's get it started in here!" Axel said, pumping his fist into the air.

Zexion then opened up a portal and motioned for us to step through. "Ladies first," I rolled my eyes as I stepped through the portal.  
><strong>Cliffhanger! I'm evil, lol. R and R.<strong> 


	2. Books, Bombs, Bonfires, and Buildings

**Bookworm: Hello, my beautiful, intelligent, and forgiving readers. Sorry about the delayed up date, I had a little bit of writers block on one part and my computer hates me, for now. I also realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer. So Zexy, my partner in crime and fellow bookworm, is going to do it for me.**

**Zexion:...**

**Bookworm: What? Oh sorry, Zexy! **

**Zexion: I can't believe that you just called me that. Not just once but twice! You know that I hate that nickname!**

**Readaholic: Ugh, if you two don't be quiet I will KEEL you!**

**Bookworm: Keel is a real word you know... Look it up *throws a dictionary at Readaholic***

**Axel: *in the next room* Hey, keep it down in there. I'm trying to sleep!**

**Readaholic: *pulls out her laptop and opens it. She types rapidly and clicks on something. Stares intently at the screen for a few seconds* The central framing part in the bottom of a ship's hull is called the keel. Ha, GOT IT ON ! **

**Bookworm: computers are taking over peoples lives. For pete sakes, I threw a dictionary at you! You didn't need to get your laptop out! Jeez...**

**Readaholic: *sticks her tongue out* Nahhhh**

**Bookworm: You better stick your tongue back in your mouth while you still have a tongue.**

**Readaholic: Make me *folds her arms across her chest* I know for a fact that you would never hurt one of your friends.**

**Bookworm: *growls* That doesn't mean that I won't hurt someone else. *smiles evilly***

**Zexion: Oh, no you don't. You know that you can't do that or else you'll face the wrath of Xemnas.**

**Bookworm; *shudders* I saw things in there that should be seen…. Well, I know that you won't tell on me because you and Axel still owe me a HUGE favor for taking the blame when you guys-*zexion lunges across and covers my mouth with his hand* digth. *pushes Zexion's hand away* I had to clean the toilets which was very disgusting thank you very much. I had to do all of the chores for a month. **

**Readaholic: Ooooh, What did they do?**

**Axel: You better not tell her, Bookworm.**

**Bookworm: They-**

**Zexion: *cutting me off*Anyway, on to the disclaimer. Bookworm does not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Organization 13 they belong to Square Enix and Disney. She does not own American Idol either. She does own her OC's though. She doesn't own Readaholic either, Readaholic2200 is a person and a writer. Check her work and review or else.**

**Bookworm: Read and review plz.**

I stepped through the portal and was transported into a nice neighborhood with nice houses and streetlamps lighting the sidewalk and there was a police car off to one side. All around me, it was quiet except for one house down at the end of the block. There were lights flashing, shouts, music, and what looked like a party. Perfect. "Well, would you look at that," Zexion mused, stepping up next to me.

"My, my, what luck," Axel purred stepping up to my other side. While Axel's expression was of amusement, his eyes were nervous. I noticed that he had that look that a person got when they recognize where they are, and they've done something that was very noticeable there, and they might be recognized when they don't want to be. You know it was just a hunch, from the way his eyes darted around nervously and a slightly stiff, rigid posture.

"It's our lucky day all right," I chuckled.

We started forward towards the house, but the second we were four houses away, a loud siren blared, making us go deaf momentarily. Three police cars suddenly swerved around the corner and join the other car. Six officers got out, Axel looked suddenly nervous and he started to fidget.

"Axel," I inquired, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Why are you asking? I'm fine." Axel answered quickly, too quickly, for my taste.

I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips and my feet planted. Zexion quietly stood next to me, and calmly said, "Axel is there something you forgot that you need to tell us?"

"Hey, you! I know you, your that crazy pyro who sent fire to those houses two months ago!" One of the officers shouted. He was pointing in our direction. Zexion and I slowly followed the direction of his finger. There was only one crazy pyro we knew and that was Axel.

I pounced on him, figuratively of course there was very little time to physically do that , "What? You set fire to some houses here?" I yelled.

"It was on accident. Look, it was either, sacrifice the houses or the people. Which would you chose? Huh?" Axel growled.

"Well, it seems that it didn't look like that to them," Zexion remarked.

"You think? Let's get out of here before things get ugly," I growled and I quickly opened a portal.

"Hey, you stop! I order you in the name of the la-"The officer was cut short by Axel, Zexion, and I saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"See you later, alligators," Zexion said while walking and he raised a hand to nonchalantly wave with his back to them.

"Have fun, and do us a favor and lay off of those doughnuts. Okay?" I said while strolling causally through the portal.

"Well, I was nice knowing you, but unfortunately I have to go. Bye-bye," Axel said cheerily and he strode up to and through the portal.

We popped up in another world, but this time in front of a huge mansion. Zexion and I turned around to face axel, who was trying to sneak away.

"What was that all about?" I growled.

"Yes, care to tell us?" Zexion said smoothly as he gave Axel a death glare.

"Look, I'll tell you later, but first, this house is having a huge party! Let's crash it!" Axel said desperately trying to change the subject. Zexion and I sighed and decided to let the matter go, for now.

When we finally looked at the mansion, we suddenly realized that Axel's description of it being a huge party was a huge understatement. There were flashing light coming from almost every room, music coming out from the house loud enough to kill our poor ear drums and we were outside, trash shattered all around us, yells, shouts, and general chaos could be hear. Suddenly, we all dove off to one side as a washer and dryer was thrown out of two windows. We could hear shouts of approval as we dodged flying glass and the washer and dryer. This was the King of all Parties, and we were going to have soooo much fun crashing it.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I said. Axel and Zexion gave me a look of have you been out this the entire time and are you going crazy. "We want to make this stand out from all of the other crashed parties, right? I mean this party stands out from all the others. It would make sense to crash it like no other party's ever been," I said in a matter of fact voice.

"You have a point," Zexion murmured.

"True," Axel said. They both looked lost in thought.

I thought for a few moments, and then I snapped my fingers, "I know just the thing!" I motioned for them to come closer. "Okay, so first we-"

"This is going to so much fun," Axel said while rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Let's get it started in here!" Zexion said as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the costume store. Axel followed behind us with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello, welcome to The Circus of Marvelous Magic how may I help you today?" asked a teenager with multicolored hair, light brown skin, and intelligent, piercing brown eyes. She was reading a book and was chewing gum. She looked familiar. Suddenly, I realized who she was, "Xelagh, what's up?"

Xelagh looked up grinning at us and said, "Took you long enough, then again I didn't realize it was you until you said that."

"Hey, Xelagh, how's the mission going?" Axel asked.

"It's going well."

"That's good," Zexion remarked.

"Well, I'm here on a mission, but what I'd like to know is what are you three doing here?" She said using her book to point at us.

"We're here to crash a party, read, and cause general mayhem. You know the usual," I remarked causally.

"So let me guess, you need some costumes to go crash that huge party down there to make it stand out from all of the other parties. Am I correct?" came a voice from behind us. I whipped around and my brown eyes meet with another pair of intelligent, mischievous brown eyes. "Toxinaon, I so glad you're here!"

"Hello, Bookworm. Your young maidenly voice flows and intellectual, wise, warm brown eyes shine in the moonlight," Toxinaon said.

"Uh, Toxinaon, what the hell are you saying?" I said with a confused expression.

"I'm trying to be poetic," He replied.

"And you are failing miserably, so, what kind of costumes are you looking for?' Xelagh quipped.

"Pirates would be nice, or assassin's, or thieves, you know something that's dangerous like Barney!" I said

At my last remark, everyone started to laugh hysterically. "What? He's evil! Did you know that the first Barney took drugs! He's pure evil, I tell you, pure evil!" I protested loudly.

"Yeah, we know, but it's just-" Zexion wiped a tear from his eye, and attempted to continue but couldn't due to him having hysterics again.

"It would be so, you know," Axel said between laughs as he struggled to speak.

"What? It would be so what? Stupid? Huh?" I growled my hands on my hips.

"You know what never mind. Let's just get you guys some costumes," Xelagh said after laughing for several minutes with everyone finally recovering.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are all just afraid of me a bookworm to tell me the truth. Whatever," I said.

We went through several costumes before finally, we came to a conclusion. I had gotten a huntress outfit that hugged my curves nicely, and it made me look sexy _**and **_dangerous. I also had brought my magic pouch/backpack (It was currently a hunters pouch to complete the look. It can change form.) with me which contained my kindle, kindle charger, books, and other necessities that thing could carry a whole house practically if I could make it fit through the opening or ever felt like expanding it wide enough. Axel had gone with a firefighter costume with a real axe, and Zexion pick out a mad scientist with real needles.

We decided to keep our costumes a secret, until we strutted our stuff on the catwalk Toxinaon and Xelagh had found in the back. Axel was the first to go. He went in the changing room. We heard a curse or two and suddenly, Axel appeared on the catwalk with an evil grin. The costume was a standard yellow firefighter's outfit but it was opened around his chest area exposing Axels well developed chest. The pants were a bit tight which showed off his leg muscles, but they were a little more open above the knee, but it still showed off his muscles. His jet black combat boots went about midway up his calves. He swung the axe in lazy circles beside him. He looked totally badass.

"Do I look badass or what?" Axel said smirking.

"Oh, the irony," I said as we gave him a thumbs up, the costume fit him nicely and he looked sexy "Looks like you'll be finally having to put your own fires out from now on." I said checking him out.

"Well, too bad there's one fire that I can't put out," Axel said raising his eyebrows and grinning at me suggestively. He took a few lazy steps forward and looked me up and down. I laughed, blushed, and pushed him away.

"Oooh, looks like somebody's going to have fun tonight," Xelagh snickered.

"Ehh, I'll give it a seven. I mean he did call her smoking hot," Toxinaon said. "Make your flirts a little wittier next time though to make her think you're really witty." Toxinaon said addressing Axel. He was trying to be Randy.

"I'd give it a seven too." Xelagh agreed. "It was cheesy and simple, but sweet and funny. You're doing great, but I agree with Randy here you need to make your complements wittier if you really want her to fall for you." Xelagh said, pretending to be Paula.

"I hate your outfit and you. I'd give it a five. You didn't put much effort into it and it was too cheesy and simple." Zexion said.

"Jeez, thanks Simon," Axel said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, when did this become American Idol except for flirting?" I said. "And when did I become a contestant. Did you guys drug me? I want to see the papers," I yelled.

Zexion was next. He walked behind the changing room and walked out on the catwalk. The mad scientist outfit was made up of a white lab coat with turquoise pants and shirt underneath it. The pants were a little tight like Axels' and like them they were a little more open above the knee, but they still showed off his leg muscles. He also had jet black combat boots that went up about midway up his calf. He was holding a clip board and was pretending to write on it.

Just as a quick side note, most people are surprised at just how muscular Zexion and Axel are. Even though Axel's really tall, and has a slight build, he's surprisingly muscular and he packs quite a punch. Most people do expect him to be strong but they are always surprised at how very strong he is. Zexion's short and slender, slight build and the fact that he's a bookworm, make a lot of people think that he'd be weak, and I hate it when people think that just because Zexion and I are bookworms that we're weak but we can read and kick ass. Zexion far from weak, he's actually quite strong. I'm going to tell you the truth; I think that Axel and Zexion are sexy and handsome. I like my guys muscular, but not too muscular. You know the guys who are sooo muscular that they have muscles on their muscles, to me it's just not attractive and it's a turn off for me. Anyway back to the story.

"Miss Martinez, it seems that you need to have your yearly check up," Zexion said flirtatiously.

"Yes, doctor. Do anything, and I mean anything, you have to do to me," I said in a sexy tone, but my eyes were twinkling with amusement. I walked up to him, swishing my hips a little and ruined the mood slightly by punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ohh, a classic role-play, the doctor, I'll give it an eight. It was cute, a little unoriginal, but flirtatious." Xelagh or "Paula" commented.

"Yes, a classic role-play, but I think that as Paula said a little unoriginal, but overall classy," Toxinaon, or "Randy, stated. "I'd give it an eight, too. What do you think, Simon?" Toxinaon asked Axel.

"I think that that was unoriginal, overused, and I hate it and your hair." Axel stated firmly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I hate you too, Simon," Zexion growled.

"And now we're going to a commercial break," Axel said, "We'll be right back folks."

"Geico can save you 15 percent on car insurance….."

"Squirrel family reunion….someone stole the nut…Squirrel jail…Justice!"

"Jerry, is your car up a pole again."

"Get Allstate so you can protect yourself from Mayhem, like me."

"Get Progressive…."

"And we're back!" Axel said. Zexion had seated himself next to Xelagh and was pretending to be guest judge Steven Tyler.

I went into the changing room. My huntress costume was composed of khaki pants, which hugged my curves namely my hips, and a purple shirt with short sleeves. It had a raven black jacket, and brown, deer skin boots. I had a brown, deer skin quiver, real arrows, and a beautiful, raven black bow. I loved the bow it was in fact my weapon (it can transform into any weapon that I want it to, a book, bow and arrows, etc., but that doesn't mean that I'll be a master at using it. I have to practice with it. My brother's weapon has the same ability). I sashayed down the catwalk with my hips swaying slightly. Zexion, Axel, and Toxinaon all wolf whistled at me, and I blushed slightly. I stopped and I waited for my score.

"I'm hunting for something really special, any of you boys think that you can help me out with that?" I said as I smiled and chucked seductively.

"I'd give her a ten. You played it perfectly!" Toxinaon said as he smirked at me.

"I'd give it a nine. I think that it should have had more," Xelagh said. I nodded; I thought that it might have needed a bit more to it but oh well…

"I'd give it a ten ,too." Axel said as he looked me up and down.

"I'd take you home." Zexion chuckled as he slowly examined me up and down. Everyone laughed at Zexion's commented.

"Thanks, guys! Now whose ready to go crash a party! This is going to be the craziest and best crashing of a party yet, now whose with me!" I yelled excitedly.

"I know I am." Axel said as he jumped up from his chair.

"Let's go do crazy, stupid, illegal things," Zexion said suddenly acting very hyper.

"YEAH!" Axel and I yelled.


	3. Part 2

**Bookworm: Hi, guys it me, Bookworm. Sorry about the late update. I've been pretty busy**

**I had to take SATS even enough I'm only in 7****th**** grade. I'm a Duke TIPS girl! WHOA!**

**Friday I was rushed to the ER b/c of dehydration, heat exhaustion, and according to my friend's mom, low blood sugar. **

**My computer kept on deleted my files. DANG IT!**

**And sorry about Zexion's oocnesss, but I want to exploit the fact that he is almost as young as Sora and the others and those times when he showed his sense of humor, and he acts differently around my OC *cough, cough* me *cough, cough*. Anyway time for the disclaimer. I've got Readaholic, Axel, Olette, Hayner, Penance, My brother Ben/Techno Master, and Zexion.**

**Readaholic: *is typing a story* don't bother me I'm on a roll!**

**Bookworm: Okay….**

**Axel, Hayner, Zexion, Olette, Penance, and Ben: I'll do it!**

**Olette: Why don't we pick a number from one to 100?**

**Everybody: Okay**

**Bookworm: Okay, I've thought of a number.**

**Axel: 8 (Bookworm: Seriously…)**

**Olette: 55**

**Penance: 76**

**Hayner: 24**

**Zexion: 56**

**Ben: 25**

**Readaholic: 35**

**Bookworm: Ben got it right.**

**Ben: YAY! In your face, suckers!**

**Everybody else: Awwww.**

**Ben; Anyway, Bookworm doesn't own anything except the story, her OC aka her, plot, and such. Nor does she own me or Readaholic2200. She is a real person check out her stories and review!**

"_Thanks, guys! Now who's ready to go crash a party! This is going to be the craziest and best crashing of a party yet, now who's with me!" I yelled excitedly._

"_I know I am." Axel said as he jumped up from his chair._

"_Let's go do crazy, stupid, illegal things," Zexion said suddenly acting very hyper._

"_YEAH!" Axel and I yelled._

I turned towards Xelagh and Toxinaon and asked, "So how much is this going to cost?"

"Bookworm, you guys don't owe us a thing. It's all on the house," Xelagh said with a wink.

"You guys have fun, and make sure to shake up the town!" Toxinaon said as he and Xelagh waved at us as we walked away.

"All right don't worry; we're going to shake it up so bad that this town won't know what hit them!" I chirped happily.

_**Later…**_

"Ok, so everybody knows what to do?" I said from our hiding place where we were watching our soon to be victims.

"Yup, crash the party, cause as much mayhem and chaos as possible, go to town, cause as much mayhem and chaos there too, then run like hell," Axel said.

"Correct!" I chirped. I glanced over at Zexion, normally he would never do something like this, but sometimes when he's in a really good, crazy mood, which is kind of rare, he changes into a completely different person. Right now, he was staring intently watching the activity going on in the house. "Hey, Zexion, is now a good time?"

"Yup, time to go disturb the town!" Zexion cheered as he put away his binoculars (Hey, we were bored; don't judge us! OK! Sheesh…)

We stealthy made our way down from the tree that we were hiding in and then promptly hid in our spots that we had picked out. I was hiding on the balcony; I giggled when I imagined that I was Batman, and I had to suppress the urge to yell, "To the Batcave!" Zexion was sitting on top of a window for all appearances looking like a psycho scientist who has been drinking a little too much happy juice. Axel was of course hiding on top of the chimney. "Crazy pyro is going to get his butt burnt to a crisp," I murmured. Then I giggled as I imagine myself announcing, "And for the main course Axel's fried butt!"

I sighed as I look over again at Zexion. I don't know what it was, but whenever he was around me or my brother (they were actually pretty close) he changed. He acted more like his age, and he showed off his amazing sense of humor (something he didn't often do). He was less serious and many would consider him out of character, and they would find it strange that Zexion was acting well like someone his age.

"Are you okay?" I whirled around and I almost fell off of the balcony from the sudden movement and surprise.

"Axel, don't scare me like that!' I exclaimed quietly and I blushed once I notice how close we were.

Axel grinned and he chuckled "So I scared you did I? But seriously, are you okay. You looked out of it."

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I answered.

"About what?" Axel inquired.

"About how differently Zexion acts whenever I'm around," I said.

"Ahh," Axel said.

"Well, you better get back up there and don't let your butt get burnt to a crisp!' I said. Axel laughed and sprang up almost effortlessly back up to the chimney.

I looked back down, and I noticed that our victims were in place, and I gave the signal. We jumped down from, or in Axel's case literally, our hiding places and into the house. Zexion and I crashed through two windows, flipped, and landed gracefully onto a table. Axel sprang down the chimney, rolled out, flipped, and gracefully landed on an empty chair. We all stood there grinning as the teenagers, well, they were probably in college, stared at us in amazement. They stared and stared and stared. Then, one of them, who looked like he was intoxicated, staggered up to me and wolf whistled.

"Hey, baby, whatcha doing tonight?" He said his words slightly slurred.

"Nothing with you, that's for sure," I snorted.

"Aww, baby, don't be like that," the guy said as he reached for me and got slapped across the face. Behind me, Axel and Zexion hid their weapons behind their backs that they had been pointing at the guy. And speaking of the devil, he was currently sprawled on the floor knocked out cold and… snoring? He must have been really drunk.

"Rejection!" I yelled as I pumped my fist into the air.

"He's going to feel that in the morning!" I chirped.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the girls, a green eyed, redhead, asked me while putting her hands of her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said coolly. I got no reply, so I sighed and said, "Hi, I'm Celina, but you can call me Bookworm. The one in fireman costume is Axel. And the one in the mad scientist costume is Zexion. Don't call him Zexy because he hates that!" I said.

"What are you doing here? And who are you really?" The redhead asked me.

"You still haven't told me who you are," I replied calmly.

"Ha-ha, fair enough, I'll just take your word for it that you really are who you say you are. By the way, my name's Lily Fiona Evans. Nice to meet you," Lily said as she stuck out for hand for me to shake. I decided that I liked this girl. "Now, what bring you here to my humble abode?"

"Well, we came here and saw this awesome party and decided to crash it and join in," I said. "By the way do know who threw that washer and dryer out the window, it almost hit us?" I inquired.

"WHAT? Whoever threw that is going to wish that they were never born! I'm sorry, but I didn't see who it was that did that, trust me I would have slapped them into next week, but however, I did have an idea of who it might be," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Who? We'll kick them out for you!" I said eagerly.

"It might have been Taka; he's always showing off and trying to impress people. I don't know how he got in," Lily said, "When I find him…"

I felt sorry for Taka even though he almost hit us. "What does he look like?" I inquired.

"He's tall, tan, brown eyes, black hair, always surrounded by his show off friends, muscular, and loud. You can't miss him. I don't know how I did," Lily growled.

"Okay, I'll go get him!" I said. "Come on Axel and Zexion, it's time to go kick some butt!" I grinned.

"Go get him tiger!" Lily said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will! I promise!" I promised as I dragged Axel and Zexion up the stairs. We entered a warzone. We heard loud cheers, and I dragged the boys over to the source of the noise. We found as tall, tan, teenager who was practically brimming with over/self-confidence, pride, and idiocy, Hehe, not for long… I'm going to teach this guy a few lessons in manner, respect, and modesty.

"Hey, you!" I yelled and pointed at the tall teen.

"Huh? Who me?" The teen said.

"Yeah you! Are you Taka?" I said.

"So what if I am?" He said smirking.

"Ah, so you are. Well. Mister, I'm going to serve you a piece of my mind on a gold platter!" I yelled.

"Whoa, what are you talking about, girlie?" Taka said.

"You threw the washer and dryer out the freaking window and it almost hit us, you jerk!" I yelled. "And what did you call me?" I fumed.

He smirked "So you saw that?"

"Saw it! Saw it! It almost killed us!" I screeched.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, girlie!" Taka said putting his hands up in the air.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. GIRLIE!" I growled.

"Well, sorry for almost killing you," Taka said with an annoying smirk that contrasted with his sincere tone. Then his face became sincere too. I relaxed a little. Then one of his friends nudged him and glared at him and me and said, "What are you doing, man? She's just a girlie."

"Grrrrr," I growled.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. Oh save me from the scary little girl," He mocked in a high pitch, annoying tone.

"Are you stepping? Are you stepping to Bookworm? What makes you think that I won't cut you?" I yelled. They all laughed at that. Even Taka, Axel, and Zexion, but they laughed differently. The others laughed to mock me. Taka, Axel, and Zexion laughed because they thought that what I said was funny, but they didn't doubt that I wouldn't do it.

Suddenly one of Taka's "friends" nudged him and started to pull out a box out from his pocket. Taka, Axel, Zexion, and I's eyes widen at what the box contained. Cigarettes. It was a box that had cigarettes. I noticed that Taka instantly looked uncomfortable.

"Here take one unless you're too chicken," He said smirking his annoying smirk at Taka.

"Yeah, we've been trying to tell you it's not that bad. You don't even have to smoke it. You just have to take one and put it in your mouth." One of his other "friends" said.

"Do it or else we'll tell everyone all of your secrets," the first one said. I decided to call them Evil Thing 1 and Evil Thing 2.

"Go ahead see if I care," Taka said.

"And maybe he's not too chicken, but just smart enough to know that cigarettes are bad for you," Axel said.

"Unlike you fools," Zexion finished.

Evil Thing 1 smirked and said, "When how about we tell everyone all of your bookworm, nerdy, ugly girlfriend Lily's secrets," he said smiling evilly.

"Don't. You. Dare." Taka growled in a dangerous tone. "First of all she's not ugly-"

"And being a bookworm's not a bad thing," Zexion and I growled.

"And," Taka blushed, "she's not my girlfriend."

"Yea right," I muttered. Taka blushed an even deeper red if that was possible.

"Well, then if you care about her so much then take one." Evil Thing 2 said crossing his arms across his chest.

Taka looked at us. We shook our heads. But the look on Taka's face and what he said next shocked his friends, "Sorry, but I've got to do this for Lily."

His hand reached across to pluck one of the sticks from the box when all of the sudden I lunged forward and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ONE OF THOSE CANCER STICKS!" I froze I wasn't the only one who had just yelled that. We all slowly turned our heads towards the source of the noise who had also cried out, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ONE OF THOSE CANCER STICKS!" It was Lily.

**Ha-ha, cliffhanger. Sorry, guys but this would have been too long if I didn't stop here. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Adios, Bookworm.**

**PS I bet you one review that you will read this message. You know that you want to.**


	4. Author's note

Hello, my dear readers. I bet you are all wondering why I haven't updated. Well, I already have the chapter up, but I have a challenge. I need at least three reviews before I post another chapter. Readaholic, this doesn't mean that you can review three times. Please, I love it when I get a review! PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU! REVIEW!

Love, Bookworm


End file.
